


Besides the Pool

by Iz_SimonCat



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other, alternative universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8655646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iz_SimonCat/pseuds/Iz_SimonCat
Summary: 无CP向。应该算是AU。短篇。无意中在Noel的采访里听到Noel提到了桶，大概是某次在酒店的游泳池边看到的，于是脑补了一个音乐节里偶遇的故事。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 无CP向。应该算是AU。短篇。
> 
> 无意中在Noel的采访里听到Noel提到了桶，大概是某次在酒店的游泳池边看到的，于是脑补了一个音乐节里偶遇的故事。

Noel Gallagher坐在吧台边上。他有点喝多了，感觉有些醉醺醺的。他又灌下一杯威士忌，觉得自己应该回房间休息了。

他站起来的时候，眼角撇到了坐在游泳池旁边的那个怪人，Buckethead。

他的头上真的戴了一个肯德基桶。Noel瞪着他。音乐圈里各式风格的人都有，但是就是没见过这样打扮的。Noel隐约记得他是被Axl叫来代替Slash的吉他手，但是他完全不知道会是这样一个角色。

Noel看了看周围。这个酒店已经被音乐节的主办方包了下来，各个乐队的成员都在这里，喝酒，聊天，游泳，成群的骨肉皮。他看到Axl把钢琴的凳子丢进了游泳池里，但是Buckethead仍然老神自在地坐在他的摇摇椅里，仿佛什么都没有看见。

也许他真的什么都看不见。Noel想，毕竟他脸上带着面具。一张无神，空洞，没有表情的面具。想把脸藏起来的音乐人多了去了，但是也真没见过戴着一张似乎是从路边便利店买来的面具的。

我应该和他交个朋友。这个想法忽然就冒了出来。于是Noel就站了起来，拿着一杯Gin & Tonic走向了那个怪人。

“嗨。”Noel打了个招呼。Buckethead像是被吓到一样猛地转头看向他。果然戴着面具视线很狭窄啊，Noel想，向Buckethead伸出手去，“Noel Gallagher，Oasis的吉他手。”

Buckethead盯着他看了几秒钟，然后点了点头，和他握了握手。

“有时间聊一下吗？交个朋友。”Noel说。

Buckethead没有说话。他只是从一旁拉了一张椅子过来。Noel顺势坐了下来。

“你是Axl叫来代替Slash的吉他手吗？”Noel问。

点头。

“临时的吗？”

摇头。

“那么你们就是签了长期合同咯？”

点头。

“你为什么要戴着桶和面具？”

Buckethead没有回答。他只是抬起一只手托着下巴，在他的摇摇椅上前后地晃来晃去。Noel看不到他的眼睛，所以也没法判断他到底是什么想法。

“你为什么不说话？”Noel问。他本应觉得不快，但也许是酒精的作用，他觉得自己的心情出奇地好。

Buckethead挠了挠头。他的头上戴着那个桶，所以他只是挠了挠桶的边缘。然后他从口袋里掏出了一个小本子和一支笔，开始写字。他写完后把本子递过来，上面写着：【Buckethead不说话。】

“不说话？”Noel挑了挑眉毛，“从来不说吗？”

又是一阵纸笔摩擦的声音。【Buckethead从不说话。】

“唔，”Noel说，“意思是……你不是Buckethead的时候你会说话？”

点头。

“那你头上的桶呢？”

【肯德基很好吃。】

Noel大笑出声。这个回答简直不能再幼稚了。Buckethead又在本子上写了点什么，递了过来，【我听过你的专辑。】

“是吗？”Noel问，“你最喜欢哪一首？”

【Whatever。】

“为什么？”

Buckethead没有回答。他只是收回本子，又写了一句话。【我听的第一首是Supersonic。】

“你怎么想？”Noel问。

【歌词很荒唐。】

Noel只是耸了耸肩，“反正也只是我磕药之后写的。”

【主唱的声音很好听。】

Noel很高兴。“我知道。他是我弟弟，”他往吧台那边看了一眼，Liam刚把一个姑娘气得哭了出来，“那个没脑子的混蛋。”

Buckethead笑了起来。他还是没有发出任何声音，只是肩膀开始颤抖起来。

“很好笑吗？”Noel有点纳闷。但是他还是不生气，眼前这个人就是让他没有任何一点脾气。

Buckethead从摇摇椅旁边抓起了吉他。虽然四周充斥着叫闹声和廉价的夜店迪斯科，Noel还是听出了他弹的是Whatever。聊天聊到一半忽然开始抛下话题开始做其他事情本来是一件很没礼貌的事情，但是他就是让人喜欢，没来由地喜欢。

他的吉他是一把V型的吉他，上面有和他头上戴着的桶相似的，肯德基式的红白条纹。Noel看到他的手很大，让那把普通大小的吉他显得小了一个码。他甚至没有用右手拨弦，只是用左手手指在琴弦上摁动，自然而流畅，仿佛没有用任何力气和技巧，旋律就流了出来。

在Buckethead的椅子旁放着一杯饮料。那是一杯草莓奶昔，上面插着一根吸管。这个人居然连酒也不喝，而且连喝东西都不远摘面具。真是奇怪。他就这么弹着吉他，在他的摇摇椅上晃来晃去。和旁边醉生梦死花天酒地的场景比起来，他几乎就是天真的。

Noel觉得自己就像是在做梦一样。他环顾四周，他看到Liam终于把哭花了妆的姑娘哄得笑了起来，不知是谁在桌子上直接和一个骨肉皮操了起来，然后Axl尖叫着把钢琴也推进了游泳池里。溅起的水花打到了他的脸，然后他才忽然反应过来。

“……倒霉。”Noel嘀咕着。他想站起来，但他已经开始醉了，湿漉漉的地板让他几乎摔进泳池。

Buckethead以一种令人惊讶的敏捷抓住了他的胳膊。他的手劲很大，Noel踉跄了一下，在泳池边沿稳住了平衡。真的应该回房间睡觉了，Noel想。

Buckethead指了指电梯，看着Noel。Noel点了点头。于是Buckethead站了起来，扶着他的胳膊往电梯走去。Noel发现他真的很高，高到他觉得自己就像是被家长牵着走的小孩。Noel有些不自在地把手臂挣了出来。Buckethead没有也不会反驳，只是把手搭在了他的肩膀上。

“我真的没有那么醉。”Noel说。

点头。

“刚才只是地板太湿了。”

点头。

“我可以自己走，真的。”

Buckethead耸了耸肩，但搭在Noel肩上的手还是没有挪开。

他摆明了是不相信自己。Noel想，但是他就是提不起脾气。反正他真的得回去睡觉了，那就宽宏大量地原谅他这一次吧。

“那个，Axl Rose，”Noel说，”他刚才把整架钢琴都丢进水里了。”

Buckethead耸了耸肩，似乎并不关心。

“他经常这样？”

点头。没有什么特别的反应，看来他早就习以为常了。

“……不过我之前也很喜欢乱丢东西，砸烂房间什么的。” Noel撇了撇嘴，“对了，你们之前巡演去了里约对吧？”

点头。

“没有多少乐队能有这种成就啊，”Noel打了个酒嗝，终于想起来要自己住在哪一层，伸手摁下了楼层按钮，“就像Oasis，我们超级伟大的。”

Buckethead没有说话。他没有表现出任何冒犯的意思，似乎只是单纯的不想说话……或者不想走出这个不说话的角色。

“你在这个这么知名的乐队里，又是代替Slash的位置，应该压力很大吧。”Noel说，看到电梯屏幕上的数字一点点增加。他从金属门的反射中看到Buckethead的脸转了一下，让他觉得对方似乎也是在看自己的倒影。于是他干脆扭头去看身后那个沉默的人。Buckethead也转头直面他，然后像是终于想清楚了一样点了点头。

“对吧？你看Oasis里来来去去那么多鼓手，吉他手，贝斯，最后只是我和我弟一直都在。”

Buckethead终于又掏出了他的本子。【你一定很爱你弟弟。】

“但是我不喜欢他。”Noel说。

电梯终于到了Noel住的那一层。Noel发现Buckethead的手还是一直搭在他的肩膀上。真是个细心的家伙。他们走到了Noel的房间前，Buckethead才把手放了下来。

“那么，”Noel说，“晚安。”Buckethead点了点头，看着Noel打开了房门之后才准备转身离开。

“对了，”Noel问，“你怎么会加入Axl的乐队？”

【因为他送了我一个电锯杀人狂的玩具。】

Noel知道他说的是真的。然后Buckethead对着他挥了挥手，离开了。

Noel关上门，然后才慢半拍地反应过来，他连面具脸的名字和戴着面具的原因都没有问，也没有拿到他的号码。这根本算不上是交了朋友，而单方面地问问题和那些多数是点头摇头的回应也算不上聊天。但是有什么要紧呢，Noel躺在床上想，一个安静又讨喜的大个子，真是有趣。

End

**Author's Note:**

> P.S., 在各路采访中都看到对桶的评价是个大甜心，说话软软地，人超级暖，a sweet gentle giant。感觉无论是谁都对他没有脾气啊，可爱。
> 
> P.P.S., 这两个都是我特别喜欢的音乐人。但是性格差太远而且我已经站好了兄弟爱和桶迈的西皮，所以最后还是没有桶摘面具说真名。反正真正见过他真容的人也没几个……射孔到这个地步也是太拼。


End file.
